A complication
by Flower wind
Summary: bad summary. SasuNaru love story


**A COMPLICATION**

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Flower wind**

**.**

**.**

PLUK

Helai-helai berwarna _dark blue_ itu di acak lembut, menyisahkan semburat merah dari wajah si pemilik. Wajah dengan kulit putih nan pucat itu tertunduk, memperhatikan dua tangan yang masih saling bertautan. Sebelah kemejanya yang melorot, dasi dan _blazer_ sekolah yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Sepatu yang tergeletak di sudut kamar.

Si _raven_ mendekat, menelusupkan tangan pucatnya di antara helai-helai pirang dari kulit tan yang _eksotis_. Menariknya pelan, dan mendaratkan bibir dinginnya. Lumatan-lumatan kecil menjadi permainan singkat mereka, atau katakan saja sebagai permainan penutup dari permainan besar.

"Tidak ada yang lebih indah selain dengan mu." suara _barito_ si pirang mengedar di seluruh ruang kamar yang sunyi.

"Kau berlebihan, Naruto!" lelaki bernama Naruto itu mengalihkan wajah tenangnya, mengedarkan pandangan dan menitik fokuskan pada ranjang berukuran sedang yang sudah berantakan. Senyumnya mengembang,

"Kau tau, hanya aku saja yang bisa membuat mu bahagia Suke! Bahkan si _**pinky**_ itu tidak ada gunanya untuk mu." Terdengar bangga dan ada penekanan benci pada saat ia mengucapkan 'si _pinky_'. Sasuke masih sibuk memasang kancing kemeja Naruto, sesekali mengusap tengkuk lelaki itu lembut.

"Mengapa membahas dia saat kita sedang bersama? Kau melanggar perjanjian di antara kita." Ucapan Sasuke terdengar dingin. Tingginya yang hanya sepundak Naruto membuat ia leluasa memeluk dan menghirup aroma _cytrus_ dari si pirang.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milik ku tidak hanya dalam ruangan ini saja Suke!" tangan _tan_ Naruto terangkat, bergantian mengancingkan kemeja Sasuke yang tadi ia buka paksa. Matanya memicing, memperhatikan kancing kemeja yang menghilang saat dengan tidak sabaran ia membukanya tadi.

"Aku ingin bisa melakukan semua itu sesuka hati ku di mana pun. Di sekolah, di tempat umum. Tidak hanya di ruangan ini saja!" lanjutnya. Tangannya bergerak jahil menelusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Sasuke yang sudah terpasang rapi.

"Ahhh!" desah Sasuke singkat saat tangan jahil Naruto menyentuh bagian yang sedikit menonjol dari dada bidangnya.

"Bo-bodoh! Jangan mulai lagi." Ucapnya kesal mengeluarkan tangan Naruto paksa. Si pemilik tangan hanya menyeringan lalu mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Sasuke.

"Kau manis!"godanya menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Saliva yang menempel di jarinya, segera di jilat rakus. Seperti menjilati madu yang keluar dari sarangnya.

"Pergilah! Aku harus menemui Sakura setelah ini." Tubuh tegap Naruto di dorong kasar, memberi jarak antara mereka. "Hinata juga! Sakura bilang hari ini ada _double date._" Lanjutkan menunduk meraih blazer dan dasi Naruto.

"Mereka merepotkan!" Naruto menjawab malas, membiarkan Sasuke memasang dasi dan memakaikan _blaze_rnya.

"Sudah!"

"Eh?"

Grep

Cuuppp

Tentu Naruto tidak akan pergi begitu saja sebelum membuat Sasuke setengah gila karenanya. Kali ini _double closhing_ khusus untuk Suke-nya. Mengingat setelah ini mereka akan menemani para wanita untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka.

"Hahh.. Hahh..! sialan!" umpat Sasuke setelah Naruto melepas ciuman panjangnya dan segera berlalu. Kini, tinggal dia sendiri! Dengan sisa-sisa aroma _cytrus _yang menyebar di dalam ruang kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**A Complication**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana menurut mu Hinata? Filmnya baguskan." Suara cempreng Sakura terdengar mengisi kesunyian setelah mereka keluar dari bioskop. Wajah dua gadis itu sudah berubah sangat antusias menceritakan film yang baru saja mereka tonton.

"Itu bagus untuk percintaan kita selanjutnya!" celetuk Naruto keras, di susul dengan tatapan bingung dari dua gadis itu, dan tatapan membunuh dari si raven yang melotot kesal.

"E-eh? Maksud mu apa Naruto?" Sakura bertanya menginterogasi.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" kini giliran Hinata yang menatapnya sangsi.

"Kau tidak ingin mencobanya lagi _Hime_?" pancing Naruto, sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah padam, dan tentunya membuat wajah dua orang sisanya geram.

"_Baka no_ Naruto! Kau apakan sahabat ku hah?" Sakura sudah mencengkeram kerah jaket Naruto dan bersiap memberikan tinju mautnya.

"Heh, apa kau dan Sasuke tidak pernah melakukannya hah? Kami ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Tentu saja aku sudah melakukannya dengan Hinata." Jawab Naruto enteng, sukses membuat tiga wajah itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Brengsek!" celetuk Sasuke sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. Oohh, tentu saja! Si tuan Uchiha ini sedang merasa cemburu.

"Ooh, jadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke belum pernah melakukannya hah? Pantas sajaaa-" ucapan Naruto sengaja di gantung di ujung kalimat. Tentu Sasuke tau maksudnya, dalam permainan mereka, Naruto lebih berperan aktif.

"Diam kau! Brengsek." Cecar Sasuke tidak terima lalu menarik Sakura memasuki salah satu cafe.

"Sasuke-_kun_, umm-"

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke cukup keras sampai membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

'_Ada apa sih dengannya? Masa hanya karena belum pernah melakukan 'itu' dia jadi sensi begini sih.' _**Inner Sakura**.

'_Sudah ku bilang kan! kau seharusnya mendengarkan ku Suke-chan.'_ **Inner Naruto**

'_Naruto-kun benar-benar membuat ku jadi gelisah seperti ini. Apaan sih, ini kan di tempat umum. Sadar Hinata- sadar." _**Inner Hinata.**

'_Brengsek Uzumaki sialan! Awas saja kau.' _**Inner Sasuke.**

Ya, dan mereka mulai larut dengan fikiran masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya Sakura mendekati kekasihnya dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke terbelalak.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'itu' juga?"

**JEDERRRR**

Sasuke mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya setelah beberapa detik lalu membulat. Pasalnya Sakura mengatakannya dengan gaya merayu ala Yamanaka Ino. Lho, koq jadi bawa-bawa Ino? Ok. Lupakan.

"Sa-Sakura! Kau ini bicara apa? Aku mencintai- mu." Ada jeda saat ia mengatakan 'mencintai' karena sudah jelas, tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto melintas di benaknya. Meskipun lelaki pirang itu sedang bergelayut manja di pundak Hinata.

"Kalau begitu lakukan! Buat aku menjadi wanita seutuhnya Sasuke." Rintih Sakura, mencoba menggoyahkan keyakinan Sasuke selama ini. Bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyentuh wanita yang amat di cintainya. **Modus**. Alasan sebenarnya sudah jelas karena Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto sejak mereka mulai mendaftar di sekolah yang sama dua tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah, lakukan saja! Kau akan tau rasanya menjadi lelaki seutuhnya." Cibir Naruto dari radius dua meter di belakang Sasuke. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja otak usilnya kumat.

"Baiklah! Mari kitaa bermain malam ini Sakura-_chan_. Akan ku buat kau panas, sepanas-panasnya." Balas Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Jangan salahkan, jika sepasang _yaoi_ sudah mulai beradu kemampuan. Dan sudah ada percikan-percikan bunga cemburu di antara mereka. Jangan salahkan, jika Sakura akan di buat gila oleh Sasuke malam ini. Tetap saja kan, Sasuke juga seorang laki-laki sejati pada dasarnya.

TBC


End file.
